mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 10 Brutal Dictators
Throughout the history of mankind there have been many cruel rulers that use terror to gain control of the public. They rule with an iron fist and an unrelenting thirst for power and recognition. Fortunately for society there was too many for them all to fit on the list, so here’s the worst of the worst. From bad to worst, here are the top 10 evil men, 10 most cruel rulers ever in history. Number 10 Don Emilio Barzini One of the most cruel rulers ever, Hermann Napoleon "Emilio" Ludwig van Barzini IV was a political-affiliated Don and celebrity of France from 2004 to 2011. Emilio joined the Mariposa's Organization, the mob boss of Lyon in 2002, Barzini held the rank of a small-time capo in the organization but left the gang after it's boss was assassinated. He later created his own mob, called the Barzini Family and it became one of the most powerful crime families in France. His rule was characterized by human rights abuses, political repression, ethnic persecution, extra judicial killings and the expulsion of Italians from France. The estimates range of people killed from 80,000 to 500,000. He hate Italians - “We French used to carry Italians, but now Italians are carrying us. We are now the master... They think just because they work for Corleones they have all the power, but I will show that I really have power in my country.” Hermann was eventually killed, but until his death, he held that France City needed him and he never expressed remorse for the abuses of his regime. On 1 August 2011, Victor Barzini was killed at Foley Square's Courthouse in Little Town, France, by shot to the head by Charlie Trapani. Number 9 Shinnok Lord Shinnok, was a evil ruler of the Never Never Land from 1166 AB to 2015. He used to be an Elder God, before he betrayed his title, he turned himself on his fellow Gawds, he wanted much more power. He was considered as one of the history`s greatest villains. In much of Western Europe, he is remembered as the epitome of selfishness and deadliness. He attacked Edenia twice and slaughtered most of Orderworld, but was unable to take Earth. He also attempted to conquer Outworld, before he allied to it after a successful negotiation by Emperor Shao Kahn, whom he also raised as his own son but used him as a puppet, too. Subsequently he invaded Ugnaught Prime, devastating the northern provinces, but was unable to take the whole planet over. He planned for further campaigns against the Earthrealmers. He returned in April, 2015 to claim Earth for himself, however, Johnny Cage and his sister Cassie Cage show up along with Kung Jin to stop him. In spite of his newfound power, the fallen God is once again soundly defeated in battle by yet another member of the Cage family. A few minutes later, a corrupted Raiden arrives in the Never Never Land and warns Clurkicus and Adolf Ackermann (both who are on the list of Top 10 Scariest Serial Killers), now the de facto leaders of the Never Land, not to threaten Earth lest they face fates worse than death. As a final warning, he shows them the severed, albeit still living head of Shinnok. Number 8 Shao Kahn Shao Kahn was the emperor and former adviser of Onaga of the Outworld, which became the largest planet in history after his merging with a few of the planets. He came to power by uniting many of the nomadic planets with his own, including Equestria and Rodia. After ruling his planet in fear and being proclaimed “Emperor Khan”, he started the Outworld invasions that resulted in the conquest of most of Edenia. He was a warrior and ruler. Starting from obscure and insignificant beginnings, brought most of the planets of galaxy under the rule of himself and his family in a rigidly disciplined military state. Number 7 Kizkakati Kanzcozwikz Kizkakati Kanzcozwikz, better known by his English name: Adam Bell was the leader of People's Republic of China and the Chairman of China from 1962 to 1976. Adam Bell became leader of China on June 17, 1962. During his time in power, his radical communist government forced the mass evacuations of farms, killed or displaced millions of people, and left a legacy of disease and starvation. Under his leadership, his government caused the deaths of at least fifty million people from forced labor, starvation, disease, torture, or execution. Number 6 Daegon Daegon, the son of Argus, was known for executing his enemies by impalement, and was a three-time Voivode of Edenia, ruling mainly from 1552 to 1612, the period of the Outworld's conquest of Edenia. Daegon is best known for the legends of the exceedingly cruel punishments he imposed during his reign and for serving as the primary inspiration for Attila the Hun. He was a fan of various forms of torture including disemboweling and rectal and facial impalement. He tortured thousands while he ate cookies and drunk vodka among the corpses. He impaled every person in the city of Alams nearly 20,000 men, women and children. Daegon tortured the people, ordering them to be skinned, boiled, decapitated, blinded, strangled, hanged, burned, roasted, hacked, nailed, buried alive, stabbed, etc. He also liked to cut off noses, ears, sexual organs and limbs. Number 5 Imran Zobokulov Imran Zobokulov, also know as Imran the Killer, was the Leader of Soviet Union from 1959 to 1971 and was the third dictator in a row who ruled Soviet Union, after Olaf Tutchenko and Joe Valirover. Historic sources present disparate accounts of Imran's complex personality: he was described as intelligent and devout, yet given to rages and prone to episodic outbreaks of mental illness. He enjoyed burning 1000s of people in frying pans, and was fond of impaling people. Imran's soldiers built walls around the perimeter of the city in order to prevent the people of the city escaping. Between 500 and 1000 people were gathered every day by the troops, then tortured and killed in front of Imran and his wife. He is also remembered for his paranoiac suspiciousness and cruel persecution of nobility. Imran was killed by American soldier Soap MacTavish on 28 March, 1971. Number 4 Harry Merkel Harry Merkel was born in March 19, 1906, in Solingen, a small industrial city in the Rhineland. He was a German and one of the major commander of the Ultranationalists. He was hanged by the planet Outworld for his part in the Soviet extermination of Outworlders during World War II. Number 3 Agustin Allende Colonel Victorio Agustin "Hugo" Allende was the president of Nuevo Paraiso, and is chiefly remembered for the raping and executing millions of people in Mexico. Born in Cali, the first son of an unnamed father, he was born to a poor family, but gained money via becoming a politician and Mexican Army coronel, and claimed the rule over country on 17 December 1875 and remained dictator until his death at the hands of Abraham Reys. Allende created a private project undertaken to extract jewels and gold in the region of central Mexico, which relied on forced labour and resulted in the deaths of approximately 3 million Mexicans. Continue this page later... Category:Dictator Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas